Death Angel
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: Finding Kurapika... a world of Angels... oh, and harassment by 12-year old girls, er, Angels... *new diary entry, and three new chappies added*
1. Since Four Years...

**Princess Floréa:** What'll it be about?   
**Kurapika-sama:** Me!   
**Princess Floréa:** Good! *glomps Kurapika-sama*   
**Kurapika-sama:** Oof.   
**Floraleon:** Okay, it's about angels, and Kurapika...   
**Princess Floréa:** Inspirational streak!!! *starts typing furiously on keyboard*   
**Kurapika-sama: **What's with her?   
**Floraleon:** All authors are like that.   
**Princess Floréa:** *yells* What's the title?   
**Kurapika-sama:** Death Angel!   
**Floraleon:** Hey, _I'm_ the muse!   
**Kurapika-sama:** Then what title would _you_ give it?   
**Floraleon:** Uh...Death Angel...?   
**Kurapika-sama:** *snickers* See? *gets glomped _really_ hard by Floraleon* Oof. 

*** *** *** ***   
**Death Angel**   
_Chapter One: Since Four Years..._   
*** *** *** *** 

Leorio threw down the newspaper and stared out the window. He was twenty two now. _Kurapika, where are you?_ Leorio wondered. _You said you might come back... and for four years, you haven't shown your face..._

**Flashback One>**   
_"I have something to take care of." Kurapika said as he packed his bags._   
_ "What is it?"_   
_ "I can't tell you."_   
**Flashback Two>**   
_They watched Kurapika leave. "Will you ever come back?" Gon asked._   
_ Kurapika turned and smiled mysteriously. "Maybe."_   
**End of Flashbacks>**

"Have you failed?" Leorio said to the air, "What mission could take you four years? Or... Kurapika, is it because you are..." He couldn't bring himself to say the last word. _Dead?_ "I'm going to find you, Kurapika."   
"If so, then we're coming too!" Leorio gave a start. The two sixteen-year olds, Gon and Killua, were standing behind him.   
"Sorry, couldn't help listening." The ever sassy Killua grinned, "When do we start?"   
"Tomorrow?" Gon looked eagerly at Leorio.   
"Okay. Tomorrow."   
"Can you still remember Kurapika?" Killua pressed his face against the window.   
"Smartest kid I'd ever met." Gon and Leorio answered at the same time.   
"Then he should be okay."   
"Unless Kurapika was outpowered, outnumbered, or outwitted, he should be." Leorio leaned back in his chair.   
"What are the chances of that?" Gon flipped through the newspaper on the floor.   
"I don't know, but I hope he's still alive."   
The other two nodded. 

*** *** *** ***

**Princess Floréa: **Well, it was a start.   
**Floralean:** It's okay.   
**Kurapika-sama:** ?   
**Princess-Florea:** I'll put more Kurapika in, later...   
**Kurapika-sama:** ^o^   
**Floraleon:** ...Getting harrassed by twelve year old girls.   
**Princess Floréa:** Not girls. _Angels_.   
**Kurapika-sama:** O.o 


	2. Valley of the Shadow

**Princess Floréa:** Okay, a second chappie!   
**Kurapika-sama:** Chappie?   
**Floraleon:** Chapter.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Oh.   
**Floraleon:** You have a lot to learn in the art of fanfiction, little one.   
**Kurapika-sama:** _LITTLE ONE_?!   
**Princess Floréa:** Of course. You're tiny. *glomps Kurapika-sama*   
**Kurapika-sama:** Oof.   
**Floraleon:** Your glomping is getting chronic... *gets glomped by Princess Floréa* Oof. 

*** *** *** ***   
**Death Angel**   
_Chapter Two: Valley of the Shadow_   
*** *** *** *** 

They were on the road the next day. "Hey, what about calling him?" Gon asked, "Didn't that work?"   
Leorio shook his head. "When I did, it said that there was no such number."   
"Weird. Hey, Killua, where are we heading?"   
Killua consulted the map. "Valley of the Shadow. Legend says this is the gateway to a world of angels. Freaky."   
"Do you believe that sh*t?" Leorio looked over the hill.   
Gon's eyes were wide with interest. "Let's go see!" He raced down the slope.   
"Wait!" The other two called. They followed him.   
Reaching the bottom, they became shrouded in darkness. "Freaky. Definately." Killua said again. "We'd better stay together."   
Walking for a few minutes, there was silence, until Gon tripped over something. "Ouch!" It must have been some sort of a switch, because the blackness cleared. At the other end of the valley, there was a figure. A hooded figure, dressed in black. Protruding from its back were a pair of black wings. Black wings stained with blood.   
"Creepy." Killua whispered. "Speaking of angels..."   
They neared the figure. It pointer it's staff at them, and spoke in a low voice. "Strangers, turn around and leave."   
"Not until our misson is complete."   
"Fools. Did you know that you would have to defeat me to pass? But look around. The remains of idiots." The figure motioned.   
Looking, as told, the three saw bones and blood littering the ground. "This is what happens to people who challenge me."   
"Who are you?!" Leorio turned back to the person. "Show your face!"   
"Why should I?" A gust of chilling wind rippled the hood, showing a few strands of blond hair. "I don't think you have the authorization to ask me."   
"Why are you here?"   
"It's my job." The figure kicked away a skull. "And you?"   
"We're looking for a person named Kurapika." Gon said quickly.   
"Who sent you?" Ice flowed into the person's voice. It threw back it's hood. 

*** *** *** ***

**Floraleon:** Cliffhanger?   
**Princess Floréa:** Yup.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Who's the person?   
**Princess Floréa: **I'm not telling. For all you know...   
**Floraleon:** ...It might just be a twelve year old girl.   
**Princess Floréa:** Not girl. _ANGEL_!!!   
**Kurapika-sama:** Eeek!!! O.o   
**Princess Floréa:** Awww... You're so cute when you're scared. *glomps Kurapika-sama*   
**Kurapika-sama:** Oof.   
**Floraleon:** So, continue the story.   
**Princess Floréa:** I can't.   
**Floraleon:** Why?   
**Princess Floréa:** Vacation.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Take us!   
**Princess Floréa:** I'll have to stuff you two in my backpack...   
**Floraleon:** We don't mind!   
**Princess Floréa:** OK. Don't eat all the candy, don't mess up my GameBoy, don't rip my notebook, don't...   



	3. Dear Diary: Destination One

Stupid Me found a computer... and Stupid Me left Death Angel halfway 'round the world...   
Haha, don't worry, CrYsTaL-sHaDe, it's not KurapikaXAnybody... but it might seem that way...   
As for details... sorry... that's usually one of my bad points... people always screaming, "WRITE DETAILS!!! _DETAILS_!!!"...   
And so... I present you readers with my travel diary... Hope ya like it... Try to guess where we are... 

*** *** *** ***   
**Dear Diary**   
**Destination One**   
_Featuring the Muses:_   
_*Floraleon, the talking stuffed Unicorn (Love those!)_   
_*Kurapika-sama, the winged Kurapika doll (Don't call him cute!)_   
*** *** *** *** 

**Floraleon:** I am sick of the smell of chocolate.   
**Kurapika-sama: **I am sick of the smell of bubble gum.   
**Floraleon:** I will never look at another gummy worm.   
**Kurapika-sama:** I'll throw up if I see another Creme Saver.   
**Princess Florea:** Is it my fault that I'm a sugarholic?!   
**Floraleon and Kurapika-sama:** _YES!!!_

***

**Princess Florea:** Dinner... and peach juice... no, that was coconut juice... who cares? Whatever I drink here gets me drunk. And I am _not_ an alcoholic...   
**Kurapika-sama:** *eating* Thanks for the leftovers.   
**Princess Florea:** Haha... I'm thinking about writing an NC-17...   
**Kurapika-sama:** *stops eating*   
**Princess Florea:** Maybe I shouldn't... I don't know hell about that stuff... It's sick...   
**Kurapika-sama:** *resumes eating*   
**Princess Florea:** On second thought... It might clear the evil thoughts out of my head...   
**Kurapika-sama:** *stops eating again*   
**Princess Florea:** I'm thinking NeonXKurapika or LeorioXKurapika... I've got ideas for those...   
**Floraleon:** *throws a chopstick at Princess Florea's head*   
**Princess Florea:** Ouch...   
**Floraleon:** We're trying to eat here!   
**Princess Florea: **Sorry... Ten cups of jasmine tea was too much, I guess...   
**Floraleon:** TEN CUPS?!   
**Princess Florea:** ^-^ 

***

**Princess Florea:** Much better. I was sugar high after those coconut balls.   
**Kurapika-sama:** >_ I'm a _guy_ here!!!   
**Princess Florea:** Huh?   
**Floraleon:** *rolls eyes* _Balls_?   
**Princess Florea:** Sorry, I forgot. *glomps Kurapika-sama*   
**Kurapika-sama:** Oof. 

***

**Kurapika-sama:** It rained today...   
**Floraleon:** What was filmed there again?   
**Princess Florea:** Dream of Red Mansions.   
**Floraleon:** Right.   
**Kurapika-sama:** ^-^ ---}}}}}}}}}}}O{   
**Princess Florea:** Peacock feather?   
**Floraleon:** ^-^ ---}}}}}}}}}}}O{   
**Princess Florea:** -_-;   
**Princess Florea:** ^-^ ---}}}}}}}}}}}O{ 

***   
Leave Destination One>   
What was it?>


	4. Dear Diary: Destination Two

*** *** *** ***   
**Dear Diary**   
**Destination Two**   
_Don't guess this one. It's probably too hard._   
*** *** *** ***

**Princess Florea:** So I found out the reason Kurapika's so girly!   
**Kurapika-sama:** Why?   
**Princess Florea:** You know those choir boys? I forgot where...   
**Floraleon:** Go on.   
**Princess Florea:** Well this is true. People liked their high-pitched voices, and they didn't want them to change.   
**Floraleon:** You mean when they deepen.   
**Princess Florea:** Yeah, so they... um...   
**Floraleon:** _Oh_... _That_...   
**Kurapika-sama: **WHAT?!   
**Princess Florea:** They... um... had their... um... _testicles_ cut out... and they never really grew up...   
**Kurapika-sama:** >_   
**Princess Florea:** So... um... I think that's what happened to Kurapika...   
**Floraleon:** Not a good thought. But... Who knows what Togashi's thinking in that mind of his... 

***

**Princess Florea: **HAHA!!! HxH artbook!!! So cute!!!   
**Kurapika-sama: **HOLY COW!!!   
**Floraleon: **Leorio, yes. Kurapika, no. He is not perverted. But... it's still not like him to look at Menchi in the shower...   
**Princess Florea:** *snickers* Another KurapikaXSushi pic... sushi, like the stuff Menchi made them make...   
**Floraleon:** And they have the guts to say in the book, "GonXKillua" and "CurarpikyXQuoll."   
**Princess Florea:** Ugh. The real spellings: Gon Freecss, Killua Zaoldyeck, Curarpikt (No last name), Leorio, Quoll, Hyskoa, Mahha, Zeno, Sillva, Kkkyau, Yellmi, Myllki, Calltt (The Zoldick kids are Double L's...), Ging, Mitoo... I think that's it...   
WAITAMINUTE!!! Don't they all say that Kurapika is very lightweight?   
**Kurapika-sama:** Yeah.   
**Princess Florea:** Somebody correct me if I'm wrong. One kilogram is about two pounds. One kilogram is approximately the weight of a regular jar of peanut butter... so... isn't fifty-nine kilograms kind of heavy?   
**Floraleon:** A hundred and eighteen pounds?! Fifty-nine jars of PEANUT BUTTER?! 

***

**Kurapika-sama: **What's with Princess F today?   
**Floraleon:** *To Princess Florea* What did you do yesterday?   
**Princess Florea:** Went to my cousin's house... spent the whole afternoon reading the first four volumes of SlamDunk... some Doraemon... Pokemon... some other stuff...   
**Floraleon:** OK... that's a little too much manga...   
**Princess Florea:** ...and somebody turned on the air conditioning... which came through the air vent... which I just happened to be sitting in front of... 

***

**Princess Florea: **Okay... Kurapika, Kurapica, Clapika, Curapikt, Curarpikt, Curarpiky.   
**Floraleon:** ... Kurapi, Clappy, Klappy,Curarpiky...   
**Kurapika-sama:** Neon, Kuroro, Leorio, Killua, Gon, Hisoka...   
**Princess Florea:** A-_hem_.   
**Kurapika-sama:** *sweatdrops* ... and Machi.   
**Princess FLorea:** ^-^ 

***   
To Destination Three>


	5. Dear Diary: Destination Three

*** *** *** ***   
**Dear Diary**   
**Destination Three**   
*** *** *** ***

Kurapika-sama: So... where are we?   
Floraleon: City of Lights.   
Kurapika-sama: Paris?   
Floraleon: Don't be stupid.   
Princess Florea: It's the City of _Life_.   
Kurapika-sama: *sticks tongue out at Floraleon* Who's stupid now?   
Floraleon: You. 

***

Floraleon: I swear, I will _never_ watch The Little Mermaid again.   
Kurapika-sama: Too much fish will get to you eventually...   
Princess Florea: Hate the smell.   
Floraleon: I will be sick.   
Princess Florea: Not in the backpack you won't! 

***

Princess Florea: *to Floraleon* Were you and Kurapika-sama watching the Crayon Shin-chan VCDs at the party last night?!   
Floraleon: Yeah. So?   
Princess Florea: *jerks a thumb towards the bathroom*   
Voice in the Bathroom: Elephant potato, elephant potato...   
Floraleon: He didn't exactly understand the words though...   
Princess Florea: I see. It's supposed to be 'elephant patotoy,' right?   
Voice in the Bathroom: Elephant potato, elephant potato... 

***   
To Destination Four>   
I wonder if there are any computers there?>


	6. Dear Diary: Destination Four

*** *** *** ***   
**Dear Diary:**   
**Destination Four**   
*** *** *** ***

**Kurapika-sama:** *looking out the taxi window* What's that place?   
**Princess Floréa:** East China Normal University.   
**Floraleon:** YOU STUPID!!!   
**Princess Floréa:** What?   
**Floraleon:** YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OUR POSITION!!!   
**Kurapika-sama:** You sound like that guy in Mulan.   
**Princess Floréa:** Oops... *sigh*   
**Kurapika-sama: **What's so normal about this place, anyway?   
**Floraleon:** ?   
**Kurapika-sama:** Elephant potato, potato...   
**Princess Floréa:** It's patotoy.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Potato... 

***

[Ten hours later...]   
**Kurapika-sama:** Elephant potato, potato, potato...   
**Floraleon: **I still can't believe he mooned the taxi driver!!!   
**Princess Floréa: **Maybe we should get him neutered...   
**Floraleon:** *sweatdrop* I don't think that would work...   
**Princess Floréa:** You're right... maybe I'll take away his fanfiction rights instead... 

***

**Kurapika-sama:** Hey, look what I captured on the train! *drags out a very frazzled-looking Kuroro-sama*   
**Kuroro-sama:** @_@ Food... bathroom...   
**Princess Floréa:** AND YOU DARED TO KEEP THAT THING IN MY BACKPACK?!   
**Kurapika-sama:** ^-^   
**Princess Floréa: ***sigh* When did Kurapika-sama learn Nen, anyway?   
**Floraleon: **That's not a Nen chain. That's a bunch of paper clips.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Traitor... 

***

**Princess Floréa:** Black Angel!!! Black Angel!!! Black Angellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!!! Kurapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiika!!!!!!!!!!!   
**Kurapika-sama:** o.O Is it alcoholic? Is she drunk?!   
**Floraleon:** *sigh* She's hyper... "Black Angel" is a type of soda...   
**Kurapika-sama:** Tsk, tsk, tsk... Such a bad example.   
**Floraleon:** *glomps Kurapika-sama* You are too... Ya know that?   
**Kurapika-sama:** Oof. 

***

**Kurapika-sama:** Princess F's looking sorta strange today.   
**Princess Floréa: **Hey, you people reading this right now, can anyone give me advice? I'm being stalked via Internet. This is not a joke.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Stalked by who?   
**Princess Floréa: **Falcon250. He sends me all kinds of strange stuff and weird questions... it's freaky. I didn't give him my address or anything either.   
**Kurapika-sama: **What kinds of freaky stuff?   
**Princess Floréa:** You shouldn't know about that. So as a revenge thing, I found a very sick story somewhere. Could be described as "lemon." Oh yeah, thanks you three for telling me what that was. So I went and changed the names in the story to him and one of his buddies.   
**Kurapika-sama:** >.   
**Princess Floréa: **^-^   
**Princess Floréa: **>. Bad image...   
**Kurapika-sama:** What?   
**Princess Floréa: **Hisoka X Kurapika. Porn shots... lemons...   
**Floraleon: ***comes into the room* Anybody want lemonade?!   
**Princess Floréa and Kurapika-sama: **>. 

*** *** ***   
So that concludes our trip>   
*** *** ***

**Kurapika-sama:** You lazy bums go find out where we went!   
**Princess Floréa:** THAT WAS _SO_ RUDE!!! *smacks Kurapika-sama*   
**Kurapika-sama: **That didn't hurt me!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!   
**Princess Floréa:** *holds up a pair of scissors* Apologize.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Sorry. Please guess where we went.   
**Princess Floréa:** ^-^ Much better.   
**Floraleon: **Give the correct guesser a prize.   
**Princess Floréa: **Like what?   
**Floraleon:** *whisper* Kurapika-sama.   
**Kurapika-sama: **I HEARD THAT!!!   
**Princess Floréa:** How about a sneak peek at the next work of fanfiction?   
**All: **^-^ 


	7. Ariane

**Kurapika-sama:** Look who I found!   
**Princess Floréa: **Better not be Hisoka-sama...   
**Kurapika-sama: **Nope.   
**Jounouchi-sama (from Yu-Gi-Oh!):** Hi!   
**Princess Floréa: **WOW!!! *glomps Jounouchi-sama*   
**Jounouchi-sama: ** *to Kurapika-sama* Is she always like this?   
**Kurapika-sama: **Yep.   
**Floraleon: **Nice to meet ya.   
**Jounouchi-sama: **Yeah. I hafta go cath my plane now. My owner might leave without me. Bye! 

*** *** *** ***   
**Death Angel**   
_Chapter Three: Ariane_   
*** *** *** *** 

Blue eyes flashed coldly. "Who sent you?" The pale lips repeated.   
The three stared. _Kurapika! _"Are you Kurapika?" Killua asked timidly.   
"Who are you?"   
"Gon."   
"Killua."   
"Leorio."   
The Kurapika-llookalike frowned. "Oh, Kurapika, don't you remember us?!" Gon cried.   
"I don't know who you are." He pointed his staff at them. "Leave."   
"Hey!" A new voice called from overhead. A young girl—an angel?—landed behind Kurapika(?). She was about two heads shorter than him, with flowing black hair, sparkling green eyes, and white wings. The girl knelt down, foldding her wings. "O Death Angel, Kurapika-sama, I am sorry to bother you, but The Great One has requested to speak with you. He says it is urgent."   
Kurapika(-sama) tapped the girl lightly on the head with his staff. "Ariane, take my position until I return." He disappeared.   
Only then did Ariane lift her head and stand. She smiled brightly at the three travelers. "I shouldn't treat you _too_ kindly. Kurapika-sama can be very harsh."   
"A Death Angel?" Leorio asked in disbelief.   
"One of the Seven ArchAngels. The are Life, Fire, Sky, Earth, Water, Supernatural, and Death. All are ruled by the Great One. Under the ArchAngels we're just angels."   
They nodded, still dumbfounded. "So, what brings you here?" Ariane asked.   
"We were looking for Kurapika." Gon answered.   
"You know Kurapika-sama?"   
"We _knew_ him." Killua shook his head. "Kurapika left four years ago. We started searching for him."   
"Angels come from mortals..." Ariane snapped her fingers. "I remember now! I was only eight when I saw a former Death Angel, Moredas-sama, facing Kurapika-sama in this valley. Kurapika-sama put up a good fight, but he got knocked out. Moredas-sama brought him to The Great One. Then they trained him to be the next Death Angel, because Moredas-sama was becoming sort of old. When Moredas-sama became a Fallen Angel— kind of like dying—, Kurapika-sama tookover. He dismissed the Angels that had been working under Moredas-sama and ever since then, for some reason, Kurapika-sama has been feared by all the rest of us."   
"Kurapika was always kind of scary." Leorio admitted, "But why did this'great One' pick him?"   
"No one knows The Great One is thinking. Whatever it is, he is the ruler of this planet. He knows everything."   
"Ariane, what type of Angel are you?" Gon asked.   
"See my wings? White. I'm a Healing Angel, under the Life Angel. Each Angel has it's own color. Life is white, Fire is red, Sky... sort of golden, green for Earth, Water is blue, Supernatural is purple, and black for Dark. You can tell the ArchAngels apart, because their wings are slightly different."   
"Like the blood on Kurapika's?" Killua guessed.   
"Exactly."   
"Ariane!" Kurapika had returned. He beckoned for her. Keeping an eagle's eye on the others, he spoke with her. Nodding Ariane flew away. When she was out of sigh, Kurapika motioned for the three to follow him. "The Great One wants to see you." 

*** *** *** ***

**Floraleon:** Another cliffhanger...*sigh*   
**Kurapika-sama:** *happy happy, joy joy* Kurapika-sama!!!   
**Princess Floréa: ***to Floraleon* See, I thought he'd get here after this story was over...   
**Floraleon:** I see.   
**Princess Floréa:** *picks up the microphone* Le do le le le le, le do le le le le, sabes que, estoy a tus pies, contigo, mi vida, quiero vivir la vida, quiero vivir contigo...   
**Kurapika-sama: **Eh?   
**Princess Floréa: **Whenever, Wherever. Shakira in Spanish. Called Suerte.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Oh.   
**Floraleon: **Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio, A tus negocios sucios, Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada, A prueba de patadas, Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa, Sin llanto y sin sonrisa, Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti, Me voy será mejor así...   
**Kurapika-sama: **What's Cielo?   
**Princess Floréa:** A fanfiction writer.   
**Kurapika-sama: **Wow, Shakira put her (Is Cielo female?) in this song?   
**Princess Floréa:** Uh... *to Floraleon* What do I say now?!   
**Floraleon:** ... 


	8. The Great One

Princess Floréa: A*TEENS RULE!!!   
Kurapika-sama: *sigh* Britney Spears... Britney Spears.. Britney Spears...   
Floraleon: EMINEM!!! *censored word* *censored word* *censored word*   
Kurapika-sama: I can't believe Princess F lets you listen to that...   
Princess Floréa: Kurapika, Here I go again, My, my, how can I resist you? Kurapika, Does it show again? Just how much I've missed you...   
Kurapika-sama: You aren't singing it right.   
Princess Floréa: You look stupid trying to dance like Britney.   
Kurapika-sama: *sweatdrops* *is dressed in one of Britney's costumes, shaking his butt* ...Underprotected!   
Floraleon: *sigh* *censored word*, it's _overprotected_. 

*** *** *** ***   
**Death Angel**   
_Chapter Four: The Great One_   
*** *** *** *** 

Kurapika led them through a tunnel. They saw a glowing light at the end. "Great One," Kurapika knelt before the altar, "I have brought the three travelers."   
"Black ArchAngel," A voice came from the fire. "Leave me alone to speak with them."   
Kurapika turned and glided away. "So.. Gon, Killua, and Leorio... It's a pleasure to meet you."   
"Are you the Great One?" Gon questioned. "Where are you?"   
"I am everywhere. Now, you are searching to Kurapika-san, are you not?"   
"Yes, but he doesn't remember us!" Killua looked furious. "Did you do something to him?"   
"I had to erase some of his memory. It would have interfered with his work."   
"Why?! What was so _inferfering_ about it?"   
"A Death Angel cannot have friends, cannot have certain feelings."   
"Why did you take Kurapika?"   
"Ariane-san told you that already. But like Moredas-san, I sensed something in him."   
"Can you make him remember?" Leorio asked. "Will Kurapika be an Angel forever?"   
"Once an Angel, always an Angel. I _do_ have the power to make him remember you, but..."   
"But what?" Killua sounded impatient.   
"When some memories are returned, others will too. Some of them that Kurapika would be better off without. He would be burdened with them."   
"Can he regain his memories by himself?" Gon asked hopefully.   
"Your friend would never become human again, no matter what. But, I think you may be able to stay here for a time. It may do Kurapika some good."   
The Death Angel reenterd, "Great One, you summoned me?"   
"Kurapika-san, please showthese people to the guest chambers."   
"What?"   
"They will stay for awhile as my guests of honor."   
"Yes, Great One." Kurapika bowed. "As you wish." 

*** *** *** ***

**Kurapika-sama:** %   
**Princess Floréa: **What kind of expression is that?   
**Kurapika-sama: **%   
**Princess Floréa: **?   
**Floraleon:** Pika-sama, that's really sick.   
**Kurapika-sama:** %   
**Floraleon:** *sigh*   
**Princess Floréa: **I don't get it.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Elephant potato... %   
**Princess Floréa: **Enough... >. I know what it is now!!!*to herself* Kurapika-sama doesn't seem very glompable anymore... 


	9. Midnight Eavesdroppings

**Floraleon: **Here he goes again...   
**Kurapika-sama: **I've composed a list of weird questions. Wanna see?   
**Princess Floréa: ***outside* *smiling* Sure! *inside* Absolutely not...   
**Kurapika-sama: ***hands Princess Floréa piece of paper* 

******************************************   
1. What kind of underwear does Kurapika wear?   
2. Could Kurapika ever have a girlfriend? Or a wife?   
3. Would Kurapika ever grow a beard or mustache?   
4. What does Kurapika look like as an old man?   
5. What did Leorio's baby picture look like?   
******************************************

**Princess Floréa:** Oh, _joy_...   
**Kurapika-sama:** ^.^ 

*** *** *** ***   
**Death Angel**   
_Chapter Five: Midnight Eavesdroppings_   
*** *** *** ***

Midnight. Leorio stepped out into the gardens. Under a silvery moon, he saw two familiar people. Leorio recognized them as Kurapika and Ariane.   
"Kurapika-sama, they _are_ looking for you."   
"I've already told you I don't know them."   
"They said that they used to know you."   
"They could be lying."   
"THe Great One says their hearts are pure. They aren't going to try to harm you."   
"Is that so?"   
"It's true!" Ariane insisted. "I'm going to bed."   
"Good night." Kurapika said. Ariane left.   
A while later, Kurapika spoke. "Were you eavesdropping?"   
Realizing that he had been found out, Leorio came out from behing the tree. "I didn't mean to. I just couldn't sleep tonight."   
"The night is dangerous. You are lucky that you are not alone out here."   
"Then why are you here?"   
"That's none of your buisness." Kurapika snapped. He was close to hitting Leorio in the face with a wing. "You'd better go insside. The Great One would not be happy to find one his guests ripped into minute pieces."   
"What about you?"   
"I'm going in." Kurapika turned on his heel and stalked away. 

*** *** *** ***

**Princess Floréa:** The shortest chapter, I think.   
**Floraleon: **It wasn't much to eavesdrop over.   
**Princess Floréa:** I know... but it goes along with the rest of the story...   
**Floraleon:** So, why midnight? And why were Ariane and Kurapika alone in the garden of all places?!   
**Princess Floréa:** Ehe... Okay, peoples, this is not Ariane X Kurapika. Nor is it Kurapika X Ariane, which is about the same thing. If it was, I would have made this more romantic. But it's not so it's not. Did that make any sense at all?   
**Floraleon:** -_-   
**Princess Floréa:** Hey, fairygurl(or whatever your name is this time), KURAPIKAXHISOKA!!! Or how about Pika-chan?!   
**Floraleon:** ?   
**Princess Floréa: **Hahaha, nothing, nothing, nothing. 


	10. Sacrifice?

**Princess Floréa: **So, we have a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery special guest today!   
**Kurapika-sama:** Oh goody. Who?   
**Princess Floréa:** Guess.   
**Kurapika-sama:** ... Yami Blue? Haven't seen her around for a long time... fairygurl? Nah... I KNOW!!!   
**Floraleon:** I sure hope so...   
**Kurapika-sama:** BRITNEY SPEARS!!!   
**Princess Floréa:** *facefault* Uh... no. Drumroll please.   
**Floraleon:** *bangs on the drums*   
**Princess Floréa: **ARIANE!!!   
**Kurapika-sama: ***facefaults*   
**Ariane: ***flies in* Hi!   
**Princess Floréa:** Hello! Welcome to the Princess F Radio Show! (A/N: I'm listening to the Ellen K Radio Show right now)   
**Ariane: **I'd really like to stay and chat, but I have to go and harass Kurapika-sama right now.   
**Kurapika-sama: **Sweet Mother of Jesus, no...   
**Floraleon: **Not you, dolt! The real Kurapika!   
**Kurapika-sama:** I'm not a dolt!   
**Ariane: **Well, bye-bye then. *flies away*   
**Kurapika-sama:** ... 

*** *** *** ***   
**Death Angel**   
_Chapter Six: Sacrifice?_   
*** *** *** ***

"Kurapika-san, I have something to show you." The voice of the Great One rumbled through the room.   
"What is it?"   
"Memories long forgotten. Close your eyes."   
Kurapika closed his eyes. A few images flashed before him.   
_ ...Gon... The lively optimist—_   
_ Killua... A spiky-haired ex-assassin—_   
_ Leorio... His best friend..._   
"Ariane is correct. They need you."   
"This isn't a plot to 'fire' me, is it?"   
"It's not, it's not. Do you want to rejoin them?"   
Kurapika didn't answer.   
"It _will_ require a sacrifice."   
"A sacrifice..." Kurapika repeated the words blankly.   
"You may go now. Think about it." 

***

"Kurapika-sama, Kurapika-sama!" Ariane ran over to him.   
"What?"   
"I heared everything! And I know what the sacrifice is!"   
Kurapika turned to look at the twelve-year old angel. "Are you another eavesdropper?"   
"Of course not!" Ariane said indignantly. "I was only passing and I overheard. Come see what I found!" She dragged a vexed Kurapika towards the library, where she comanded, "Sit."   
Kurapika did as told, oblivious that the other angels in the library were staring, astonished that a Death Angel would be ordered around by Ariane.   
"Aha!" Ariane whirled around with a heavy book in her hands. Too heavy. She toppled off the ladder. Luckily, Kurapika caught her. "Look!" Ariane pointed to a page. 

***********************************************   
MEMORY POTION   
(Angel Version)   
~*~   
Use: To restore memory and regain permanent human form   
~*~   
*A small vial of the angel's blood   
*A sacrifice: The angel's wings   
~*~   
Directions: Boil the blood in a pot. When it bubbles, the   
wings must be sliced off the angel's wings. Must be the   
whole wing, no stubs left on the back. The wings and   
blood must be simmered in the pot together. When the   
liquid in the pot becomes clear, the angel must drink it.   
~*~   
After drinking the victim may become unconcious for a while.   
~*~   
Two everlasting scars will be left on the back.   
*********************************************** 

"My wings?" Kurapika whispered, glancing at the glossy dark feathers on his back. "Why?"   
"To regain human form, of course. Humans don't have wings." Ariane said in a know-it-all voice.   
"And what's with the blood?"   
"Something easy to forget, little pain, won't be missed. Unlike an arm or leg."   
"How do you know all this?"   
"That's for me to know and you to find out." 

*** *** *** ***

Floraleon: It sounds a lot like Ariane X Kurapika...   
Princess Floréa: It's NOT!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?!   
Kurapika-sama: Temper, temper. Tsk, tsk, tsk. OUCH!!! *gets a noogie from Princess Floréa*   
Princess Floréa: Noogie, noogie. As long as you're going to act like Shin-chan, I'm going to give you noogies.   
Kurapika-sama: Mommy!   
Princess Floréa: Uh... no... 


	11. Decision

**Princess Floréa:** So, I'm going back to school... back to all my enemies... oh, boy...   
**Kurapika-sama:** How many are there?   
**Princess Floréa: **About three times as more as I have friends...   
**Floraleon: **Hoo, boy...   
**Princess Floréa: **Yep. About everyone is stuck-up, snotty, and stupid. Well, all my enemies are.   
**Floraleon: **Not a bit of manga-wise knowledge?   
**Princess Floréa: **Nope.   
**Kurapika-sama:** Or Elephant-Patotoy-wise?   
**Princess Floréa: **Absolutely not. *hooks up the karaoke machine* SCHOOL'S OUT! FOR THE SUMMER!!! SCHOOL'S OUT FOREVER!!! I'M BORED TO PIECES!!! And I forgot the rest...   
**Floraleon: ***facefaults* 

*** *** *** ***   
**Death Angel**   
_Chapter Seven: Decision_   
*** *** *** ***

"His wings?" Leorio sat down in a plushy armchair. "Can't he just hide tham?"   
"Idiot." Killua replied. "The wings are the source of magic, and it would take _way_ too much energy to conceal them."   
"Now _you're_ turning into the walking encyclopedia?"   
"Shut up."   
Gon looked out towards the rose gardens. "Will Kurapika come back with us? What do you think?"   
"I think I will."   
They stared. "Kurapika..." Gon's voice trailed off, "You're actually...?"   
"Yes."   
"You aren't afraid, are you?"   
"Why should he?" Killua leaned against the wall casually. "I mean, he's _Kurapika_."   
"We all know he's Kurapika!"   
"I meant it as Kurapika isn't supposed to be afraid!"   
"Oh."   
"When is this thing going to take place?" Leorio wondered out loud.   
"Tomorrow, at midnight."   
"You have it all planned out?"   
"I knew that."   
"I'll see you later." Kurapika said as he left the room. 

*** *** *** ***

**Princess Floréa:** Maybe this was really the shortest chapter...   
**Kurapika-sama:** So what did Qwerty1234 say?   
**Princess Floréa:** She said the next chapter ought to be rated R.   
**Floraleon: **I don't see why.   
**Princess Floréa:** I don't either... 


	12. Goodbye, Angel

*** *** *** ***   
**Death Angel**   
_Chapter Eight: Goodbye, Angel_   
*** *** *** ***

"Are you ready?" It was almost twelve.   
"Yes." Kurapika felt a lump forming in his throat. Killua took up a tiny knife and a glass vial. He made a cut on Kurapika's arm. Pretty soon, the vial was holding a red fluid. The blood was set to boil. 

***

The blood bubbled. Killua, again had volunteered. With a larger blade and a few quick slashes, the black wings parted from their owner. Kurapika tried not to scream from the agony. Twin trails of crimson ran down from his shoulder blades.   
He heard a shriek as Ariane rushed in. "Kurapika-sama could bleed to death this way!" She shouted ruriously, wrapping up Kurapika's upper body in bandages. "Be careful!"   
"I should've known you'd be watching." Kurapika muttered. "It's just like you to do that."   
"I was only passing and I happened to see." Ariane answered, her cheeks turning pinkish.   
"It's ready." Gon called. The scarlet liquid had lost the red hue. The surface sparkled, as if diamonds were dancing on it's surface.   
"Drink it." The Great One ordered, and Kurapika did. A few seconds passed as everyone held their breaths. Then, Kurapika collapsed. 

*** *** *** ***

**Floraleon: **That's the R chapter?!   
**Princess Floréa:** Nothing's wrong with it.   
**Kurapika-sama:** @.@   
**Floraleon:** ^-^   
**Princess Floréa:** Almost done. Kurapika'll wake up eventually.   
**Kurapika-sama: **@.@ I thought he died.   
**Princess Floréa: **I never kill my fav chara—   
**Kurapika-sama:** I can name a case...   
**Princess Floréa:** Well, most of the time. 


	13. Restoration

*** *** *** ***   
**Death Angel**   
_Chapter Nine: Restoration_   
*** *** *** ***

Voices... "Kurapika?"..."Is he awake?"..."He's kind of breathing."..."At least he's alive."..."Kurapika, say something!"   
"What time is it?"   
"Huh?" Gon's voice.   
"He spoke!" Killua yelled. The three of them cheered.   
The noise woke Kurapika. He opened his eyes to see three faces peering into his own. "Where am I?"   
"Back home." Gon beamed.   
"Kurapika, did you get your memories back?" Leorio asked.   
"Which ones?"   
"Do you remember the Kuruta?"   
"Yeah."   
"Wahoo!!!"   
"Hallellujah!"   
"Um... sorry to interrupt you two, but Ariane told me to give this to Kurapika." Gon handed Kurapika a folded up piece of paper. 

********************************************   
Dear Kurapika-sama,   
I hope that potion worked. If it didn't, you probably   
wouldn't be reading this, anyway.   
Just to let you know, to me, you're been sort of like   
a big brother to me. Even though you're gone, can we be   
friends?   
Goodnight,   
Ariane ^-^   
PS: In that library book, you know what I found?   
I think it was a very nice quote:   
_"Once you have flown,_   
_You will walk the Earth_   
_With your eyes turned skyward,_   
_For there you have been,_   
_And there you long to return."_   
Isn't that great? I forgot who said it. Wasn't the   
name Leorio? Your friend?   
******************************************** 

Kurapika smiled. _Thanks, Ariane_. 

*** *** *** ***   
THE END   
*** *** *** ***

**Princess Floréa: **I think that was a suitable ending.   
**Floraleon:** So who said that quote?   
**Kurapika-sama: **It wasn't Leorio.   
**Princess Floréa: **Of course not. It was Leonardo da Vinci.   
**Kurapika-sama: **Who's that?   
**Princess Floréa and Floraleon: ***facefault*   
**Floraleon:** *shoves Fanfiction for Dummies in Kurapika-sama's face*   
**Kurapika-sama: **Oh... so he was the guy in the movie _Ever After_?   
**Princess Floréa:** Keep reading.   
**Kurapika-sama: **Ah, I see. He was an artist.   
**Floraleon: **Mona Lisa? Ring a bell?   
**Kurapika-sama: **Yes, I haven't called her in a long time.   
**Princess Floréa and Floraleon:** *facefault* 


End file.
